A variety of partitioned or partitioning undergarments have been proposed for the purpose of preventing chafing contact in the groin or crotch areas during work and recreation activities. The Goss U.S. Pat. No. 2,055,973 describes an undergarment intended "to positively prevent chafing of the upper part of the inner side of the thighs of the wearer." To this end, Goss provides boxer type undershorts having a waist portion, pants portion with crotch, and short leg portions extending below the crotch. Goss also provides a pair of partitions as integral portions of the shorts on either side of the crotch. These partitions are formed by flaps 31 and crescent-shaped pads or guards 32 which together form a shield or shielding element which, in the discrete phraseology of the patent, are "positively held in the cleft which exists between the upper extremity of the inner side of the thigh of the wearer and pendent portions of the body which lie between the thighs."
A disadvantage of the Goss undergarment structure is that the partitions are an integral part of the boxer type shorts so that the partitions may ride up and down with the shorts. There is no separate independent liner or separate garment structure to assure retention of the partitions in the clefts.
The Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,973 discloses an undergarment in the form of a belt with chafing shields on either side of the crotch area. The arcuate shields 24 "fit the contour of the inner surface of the upper portions of the legs" and may be made of absorbent material. The Jackson reference does not describe underwear type undergarment structures but rather simply a harness for holding the chafe shields 24 against the upper portions of the legs of the wearer. There is no disclosure of an underwear garment or a garment with an inner liner. Similarly the Goldstein U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,356 describes only external extending panels 17 strapped to the legs.